


Finally

by Purplehead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Flogging, Heavy BDSM, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, will be part of a larger story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehead/pseuds/Purplehead
Summary: “Yes, Zoya, girl, you did so well just now. Perfect. You were just perfect. Do you want some more water?”, she moved her head slowly to the side, and he levitated the glass back to the kitchen. “Yes, Zoya, you did very well. But we’re not done yet, are we?” The reaction of both Severus and Zoya was remarkably similar, both started a little, in anticipation and delight. “Do you think you can go on a bit more?” She nodded a small nod. “I need verbal affirmation on this, girl.” He sounded strict, but Severus could see a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth up.“Yes, sir, I want more, sir.”





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene part of a larger story that's been going on in my head for the past while, figured I'd write this one down before the rest.

After tumbling through the floo with just my head her eyes fell upon Dimitri’s boyfriend, “hey Tommy, is Dimitri home?”, his eyes opened widely and he nodded slightly. Obviously not allowed to talk he pointed his chin over to the kitchen area and walked over there. She wondered what he did to not be allowed to speak anymore. After two uncomfortable minutes sitting on the hearth, head in someone else’s house Dimitri walked into her field of vision.

“Hey”

“Is something wrong? I haven’t heard from you in weeks.” His eyes are worried. She immediately feels guilty for not contacting him sooner, Snape has been distracting.

 “Nothing’s wrong, I’m sorry I didn’t write you to keep you up to date. Something’s happened, I can’t really talk about, but that meant I had to get out of the castle and to a safer place for a little while.”

“Safer than Hogwarts?” His eyes show even more concern now. 

“Yes. But really, don’t worry about it. I merely called you right now because I’ve been getting a bit antsy, I’m not allowed to go to the club.”

He’s silent for some time, his searching eyes have always been unnerving.

“Next time, contact me when something like this happens.” His tone gives no space for any arguments.

“I will.”

“Good. Now, you’ve been getting antsy you say?” A slightly lecherous grin forms on his face, I’m guessing I’ve not been the only one who’s been needing a scene.

“Yes, it’s been ages.”

“Yes, it’s been ages, what?” His voice lowers into that dangerous territory that always immediately makes me feel a combination of guilt and lust.

“Yes, it’s been ages, _sir_.”

“Good girl.” With a small smile on his lips he is thinking for a while. “I assume it’s safe for me to come over to wherever you are staying?”

“Yes, it is, sir. I am staying with Severus though, I’m not sure if that is a problem for you?”

“With Severus? I really do want the story on this soon, Zoya.” His stern tone makes it incredibly clear this is not negotiable. “I’ll be with you in about an hour, I want you to take a shower immediately after exiting the floo. You may not redress after, but if it is cold there you may use a bath robe. After your shower, kneel next to the hearth, and wait for me.”

My breath hitches for a moment and I can already feel the familiar and oh so missed calm settling over my body. It slowly drips down, from the top of my head to my limbs, leaving a tingling trail in its wake.

“Yes, sir.” Is my breathless reply. I pull back from the hearth and my head makes the reverse journey back through the floo system, back to Severus. For a minute she sits , calmly breathing, and getting rid of the nausea that a ride through the floo always gives me. When she awkwardly gets up Severus is looking at her with that intense look in his eyes. He’s definitely interested in what’s going to happen.

“Can you open the floo for Dimitri?”, he nods, “and do you have a bath robe I can borrow?”

“Why?”

“Because Dimitri said I could put it on if it was too cold in here.”

“I’ll cast a warming charm.”

“Perv.” He smiles.

“So, I’m guessing Dimitri was amenable to your request?”

“Yes, he’s coming over in about an hour, I’m going for a shower now. Are you still okay with all this? Happening in your house I mean.”

“Of course. As long as you don’t mind my watching?”

Although his tone suggests it’s a question, it’s very obviously not meant as one.

“Perv.”

Zoya can’t help but smile a little as she moves through the room, her step feels lighter than they have done in days.

Her footsteps are louder than normal as she takes the stairs two steps at a time. The door of the bathroom slams when she closes it a lot harder than she normally would. She’s obviously exited. The change she has gone through during the conversation with her friend was palpable, the strain she had been under the past few weeks had only become noticeable to Severus when it was already gone, washed away by the promise of release.

With a few waves of his wand, and a few murmured charms he tidied the cluttered and small place up a little, as far as that was possible, and cast the promised warming charm. Divesting himself of his overcoat, and rolling up the sleeves of his white button up he wore underneath, he settled on the sofa, where he would have the best view of the hearth, and opened up the book he had been reading for the past few days, _Why Wormwood Wartles Will Wow the World_. It was a rather tiresome new book, that would make Lockhart’s books seem like they are based on true events. The introduction was written by a potions mistress he often corresponded with though, so he gave it the benefit of the doubt for now.

The wheezing sound of the shower upstairs stopped, and within a record time the girl bounded down the stairs again. Her footsteps slowed as she approached the archway towards the sitting room though, he immediately understood why, when she shyly entered the room completely devoid of any clothing. Her long hair hung wet down her shoulders, and the look in her eyes gave him the suggestion that she had already found some of the inner calm that scenes always gave her. She had reinstated the glamour over the remainder of her fading scars, likely because the visual effect of whatever Dimitri would do to her would this way be more observable. She didn’t raise her eyes once as she crossed the room. Putting down her wand on the coffee table she kneeled in front of the hearth, her position one of waiting, not of punishment. After a minute she sneakily stole a quick look at him, a small smile playing at her lips when she saw she had been caught. He refrained from commenting, knowing it could take her out of her calmness, and make her more nervous for the scene that was soon to start. Her eyes started to focus on a point straight ahead, and her breathing started to even out, she was clearly mentally preparing herself.

Lounging back a little, Severus opened the discarded book again, leafing through it without really comprehending any of the words until the fire in the hearth flared up, announcing the arrival of a person via floo. Not a second later Dimitri strode out of the hearth, not the least faltered by the dizzying trip. Zoya, clearly very startled by Dimitri’s arrival, jumped a little, and nearly lost her balance from the kneeling position she had been in. He put down a  brown leather bag on the coffee table before looking at Severus. The two men shared a look which conveyed their mutual understanding of the situation and shifted their attention over to the nude girl.

“Girl.”

“Sir?”

“You did everything I asked you to do?”

“Yes, sir.” Her reply was already a bit breathless. Severus decided to remain on the sofa for now, a position from where he could observe their dynamic, but would not interrupt.

“Good girl.” Even with her eyes downcast the happiness on her face after such a small compliment was evident, the change from her every-day countenance was remarkable. “Stand.” She came to her feet slowly, likely her limbs were stiff after kneeling for what must at least have been half an hour. Dimitri’s eyes swept over her entire body, inspecting every inch that he could see, making the girl blush despite the familiarity. He circled her a few times before he stood still a few feet from her, still easily within Severus’ view. “Come here.” She didn’t stop before she was nearly touching him, with each breath her breasts lightly caressed the soft dark green jumper the man towering over her was wearing. His hands moved up from her the back of her hands and the sides of her arms to rest upon her shoulders, pulling her to himself he allowed a small embrace, a small movement in her arms betrayed a wish to envelop him, but she refrained at the last moment, leaving her arms slack at her side. For a few seconds the room was silent safe for the shuddering breaths escaping the girl. A kiss on her forehead ended the small interlude.

Dimitri’s eyes turned to Severus’, “is it all right if we use this room?”

“Of course.” Even Severus could hear the poorly hidden lust in his voice. For him too, it had been too long since he had participated in a scene, if even this chaste display could interest him.

The other man looked around himself a little, focusing on the room instead of the girl for the first time. He took in the limited space, and his attention seemed to mostly be on the ceiling, Severus wondered why. After two sweeps of the room he seemed to have picked a space: behind the sofa, to the side of the small round dining table. Keeping his right hand tight on Zoya’s shoulder he moved her towards the space, pointing his wand up towards the ceiling, he looked at Severus for approval. Understanding what Dimitri was most likely planning Severus gave one nod, then stood up himself. He levitated the sofa to move away from the middle of the room, it now blocked the hallway, but it did give the couple more space to move around. After levitating it to ensure the best possible view, he moved to the armchair in the corner of the room.

Dimitri murmured something whilst pointing his wand at the ceiling, and thick black ropes appeared, swinging loosely from the ceiling. He took Zoya’s arms, and moved the hands together, wrists against each other. He made a tight knot over it, binding them together. With another murmured few words and a swish of his wand the ropes started growing shorter, drawing her arms up higher and higher until she was fully stretched, feet still fully on the ground, but leaving her no room to set them further apart.

He walked around her a few times again, circling like a predator would circle its prey, Severus thought. “You will tell me when your arms start to hurt too badly.” That was not a request. “You will tell me when it gets too much for you.” She nodded wordlessly. “Speak up.”

“Yes, sir. I will tell you when it gets too much, sir.” Her eyes were already unfocused, glossed over by desire and nerves.

“You remember your safe words?” He caressed her side as he asked this, slowly moving his hand from her bellybutton down to her bum.

“Yellow and red. Sir. Yellow and red.” The touch was already too much for her, she was stammering and she breathed as if she’d just ran a mile.

Leaving her standing there, breathing hard, he walked towards the coffee table, keeping his back to the girl he opened the bag he had left there, and took out a few implements, some of which he put in his jeans pocket before even Severus could see them, the largest he left in his right hand,  a black, leather, flogger. He slowly turned around, Zoya’s breath hitched as she finally got a look at what was in his hand, after looking at her face, Severus was convinced it was an intake of pleasure, rather than fear. Dimitri walked over to her again, standing closely he slowly moved the flogger up and down her flank, letting her get familiar with the feel of the soft leather against her skin.

“We’ll start the warm-up now, girl.” Without warning his arm moved incredibly fast, the flogger smacked her on her right hip, it didn’t leave a mark, and Severus realized it truly was a warm-up. Circling her again he traced lines over her entire body, occasionally slapping her with the flogger. These hits too didn’t leave any marks besides some redness in their wake. Her breathing became even more laboured, and Severus felt like he could smell her arousal from his seat in the corner of the room. She still hadn’t uttered a sound. Severus’ hands ached, he told himself it was because he wanted to open his trousers, relieving some of the tension he had been feeling since the first hit.

The hits slowly got harder, until finally the flogger struck her left nipple, leaving a red bloom behind, and causing her to gasp. Dimitri stepped back, making eye contact with the girl before roaming his eyes over the fully debauched girl. Her panting breath slowly got more in a normal rhythm, and when he deemed it slow enough Dimitri approached her again. He took a black piece of fabric from his pocket, holding it up in front of her eyes, as if asking for permission. Instead of waiting for that he moved to her back, and knotted the blindfold over her eyes. He kissed her right shoulder before moving back again, and continuing the trail of petting and smacking, starting with her right nipple. His tempo stayed mostly the same, and as far as Severus could judge the hits seemed to still not be very hard. After ten more minutes of the slapping and caressing, when the girl’s breathing had become laboured again, and she filled the room with little moans after every hit he stepped back again, leaving her strung to the ceiling, unable to locate him apart from his footsteps. He laid down the flogger on the table, and, apparently content to leave her literally hanging there for a while, shared a look with Severus. Severus felt as if he was going insane, he needed relief, yet he also didn’t want the other Dom to know this, why this suddenly seemed to be a good time for a battle of wills he didn’t know. Dimitri merely smiled an amused smile and refocused his attention on the girl. Stepping up to her he caressed her body, moving over her belly, teasing her nipples a little, again getting small moans in response, before moving to her bum and back, getting annoyed moans instead. He completed his circle, and when he stood in front of her he took a small box out of his jeans. What he took out of the box Severus couldn’t fully see, and for a moment he was confused as to the direction this was taking, until Dimitri moved the small objects to her ears, first plugging one, and then the other, robbing her of another sense.

He gave her a while to get used to the quiet she was now enveloped by, leaving his hands resting lightly over her ears before moving those away, and slowly stepping back. Her breath immediately mimicked the sense of apprehension she now must be feeling, catching, and becoming more audible by the second. Severus had to shift a little in his seat to accommodate for his discomfort. Dimitri moved towards the dining table, he picked up the flogger slowly, sharing a heated look full of desire with Severus, before turning towards the girl, who was clearly trying to strain for any sounds coming from her surroundings. He slowly moved towards her again, and this time didn’t allow her a caress to make the presence of the flogger known. The first slap, on her right bum cheek, obviously harder than those that had come before, startled her so hard she nearly lost her footing, shouting out in surprise more than pain. Giving her only the minimum time needed to regain her footing he slapped her again, this time on her right hip. The middle of the belly was next, and she let out a rugged breath. Changing course he slapped her on her cunt, eliciting the first real yell of the night. The slaps continued, striking wherever he felt like it, alternating between place, tempo, and hardness of the slap, leaving her without the power of anticipation. When he slapped her twice, hard, on the underside of her bum cheek she gasped loudly again, hissing in pain. This seemed to be the point he had been waiting for, making the slaps quicker after each other, striking the parts of her body most sensitive. Suddenly he looked over at Severus, seemed to think about something a little, and then gave the girl, who had not know what to do with the unexpected pause in slaps, one last, incredibly hard one on her breasts.

He stood in front of her for a little while, calming his own laboured breath, and letting the girl calm down a little. He put the flogger in his back pocket and pointed his wand towards the ceiling, slackening the ropes so that Zoya’s arms slowly moved downwards again. Severus couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the abrupt ending. Dimitri took out the ear plugs one by one, leaving her hands bound together at her front. Massaging the arms for a little while, letting her get used to having her hearing back again, he started whispering words of praise to the girl, too soft to fully hear for Severus. He kissed her forehead, neck and collarbones softly, before stepping back and using his wand to levitate a glass from the kitchen towards him. He filled it with ice cold water and offered it to the lips of the still blinded girl. She gulped it down quickly, a little spilling over, leaving a wet trail down the front of her body.

His soft whisperings became a bit louder, until Severus no longer had to strain to hear them, “yes, Zoya, girl, you did so well just now. Perfect. You were just perfect. Do you want some more water?”, she moved her head slowly to the side, and he levitated the glass back to the kitchen. “Yes, Zoya, you did _very_ well. But we’re not done yet, are we?” The reaction of both Severus and Zoya was remarkably similar, both started a little, in anticipation and delight. “Do you think you can go on a bit more?” She nodded a small nod. “I need verbal affirmation on this, girl.” He sounded strict, but Severus could see a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth up.

“Yes, sir, I want more, sir.” Her voice was higher than normal, and she sounded rather stoned.

“Perfect, girl. And do you think you can take a bit more as well? Can we make thinks a bit more intense?” The ‘yes’ he received to this question was drawn out, he didn’t even admonish her for her lack of proper use of titles. Instead, he moved a few steps away from the girl again. Pointing his wand towards the ceiling and whispering a few incantations the rope was now looped through a hook in the ceiling, one end still tightly holding her hands together, the other end now hanging loosely next to her head. He picked up that end, and with a swiftness Severus was rather jealous of, knotted it into a loop. Without giving her any time to reconsider Dimitri placed the loop around her neck, tightening it slightly. Pointing towards the rope with his wand the rope slowly started to shorten, giving her only the option but to move her arms upwards again. He didn’t stop the shortening until she was struck tight again, she could still easily stand without any breathing problems as long as she remained fully upright, and kept her arms fully stretched. His hands went into his pocket again, and Severus was expecting to see the ear plugs again, instead he took out two shiny silver clamps. Moving his hand towards her left breast he started teasing her nipple, making it become even harder than before. Once her breath was fully laboured again he stopped the teasing, and in one swift move had the nipple encased in the hard bounds of the clamp. She gasped, loudly, and Severus understood that they were set at a rather tight setting. The right nipple got the same treatment, and her gasp this time, perhaps because she already understood what was about to happen, was even louder. He left her hanging there for a while, getting used to the new feelings. He took out the flogger from his back pocket, and slowly dragged it over the clamps, the gasp this elicited was clearly one of fear. He moved back, and she tried to step back a little, clearly not looking forward to the slap of the flogger over the clamps, but was immediately held back by the ropes attached to her neck and hands. Dimitri let her struggle for a while, until he tapped the clamps lightly with the leather, as if in warning of what was to come, before moving it back and slapping her, hard, on her ribs, just underneath her breasts. The second slap, just as hard, came quickly, this time on the other side of her body, again staying away from her nipples. He dragged the flogger slowly lower, and rubbed her cunt with it a little before moving back and giving her a quick slap on her outer lips. She yelled. Severus finally relented and opened his trousers.

The slaps were the hardest now, moving slowly, once again across her entire body, only being interrupted by small moments where Dimitri teased her clit, either with his hand or with the flogger. Twice he moved his hand across her nipples, twice screams followed this action. Severus didn’t think he could take this much longer, still reluctant to take his dick out of his trousers, he was fully aware that pure need would soon outweigh this reluctance. Dimitri suddenly stopped, and looked over at Severus. Surrounded by the harsh breaths of Zoya Severus saw him looking Severus up, then obviously making a decision, he gestured for Severus to come towards the couple. Severus knew he shouldn’t do this. He knew that he was the one who had made the decision not to blur the lines. He knew he should first ask Zoya. All this knowledge was futile as he quickly moved towards them, his long strides betraying his enthusiasm.

Zoya moved when she heard the rustling of him getting up off the place where he had been seated, she started badly, and Severus assumed she had forgotten he was even there. In the time it took him to cross the small room her breaths became louder again, she angled her body towards Severus’ approaching form, and he assumed this meant she was alright with his switch from spectator to participant in the scene. Dimitri took Severus’ shoulder, and placed him at Zoya’s left side, taking Severus’ hand he firmly placed it over her incredibly wet cunt, a short look between the two men made Severus understand his plan. His fingers slowly started moving, teasing the girl without really pleasuring just yet. His other hand slowly crept up towards her nipples, teasing pained gaspes out of her. Dimitri looked for a little while, appreciating the sight before him, until he moved Severus’ hand away from her breasts, leaving the one at her cunt, and took up his trailing and slapping again. Every time he hit the girl she moved against Severus’ hand, forcing him harder against her clit. He listened closely to her breaths, and whenever he had the idea she was close to coming he moved his hand away, teasing her thighs and pubic hair until she had calmed down a little again. After a while Dimitri moved his hand away, in order to slap her, twice, harshly on her cunt. She screamed. His hand immediately returned to her clit after the flogger moved away again.

Severus couldn’t remember the last time he was this aroused.

The slaps became even harder now, leaving the girl breathless, straining against the ropes that were now often making it hard for her to breathe as her arms pulled downwards every time a slap of the leather made her scream. She made the air heavy with her screams, laboured breaths, and pure arousal. Dimitri’s breaths had become pants, a light sheen of sweat visible on his face, his eyes were fully glossed over. Severus didn’t even want to know what he looked like right now, fully encased by his own desire.

The tempo of the slaps slowed down for a few seconds, Zoya took a few ragged breaths, before it took up again, harder and faster than it ever had been. Severus mimicked the slaps and increased the pressure his fingers had on her clit, he sensed she was going to come, and he knew Dimitri knew it too; the last slap, a broad one, hit both of her steel encased nipples at the same time. She tried to scream but the rope was stretched tightly against her neck, her body convulsing in the orgasm she had been denied for so long. Her shuddering moans seemed to continue for minutes, Severus kept the ministrations on her clit up, never letting her catch her breath. To her side he heard a rustling of clothes, when he looked over he saw Dimitri with his angry red cock in his hand, fisting it like he’d not been able to for weeks. Awkwardly, with his left hand, Severus took out his own cock and moved his hand up and down at an equally angry pace. Zoya’s breaths became even more laboured once again, and within several seconds she came for a second time. Seconds after Dimitri moaned a hoarse moan and came all over her right flank. After five quick breaths Severus followed, covering her left side in cum.

Time seemed to stand still as the three of them stood there, later, Severus was not sure how long it took them to get their bearing again. Dimitri was the first one to regain control over his breaths, Severus followed as the other man had already closed his trousers again. Zoya was still shuddering from everything as Dimitri undid the loop around her neck and lowered her arms slowly. Leaving them at the front of her body he massaged the feeling back into them slowly, carefully. Severus moved his hands, slowly, up her body, and with utmost care took the clamps off her nipples, who were an angry red by now. She gasped in pain, and nearly fell when he undid the second one. Dimitri caught her, and taking her into an embrace looked at Severus, ‘bedroom?’, he mouthed, Severus pointed towards the general upstairs area. Within seconds Dimitri had picked her up, and with a few pointed stares making it clear to Severus that he was meant to follow, he carried the girl past the sofa that was quickly levitated out of the way by Severus, and up the stairs. Dimitri opened the first door he saw once he was upstairs, entering Severus’ bedroom, for once, the man didn’t mind others entering this room. Their teamwork was remarkable, considering they were little more than strangers. Severus stepped towards the bed, took down the covers, helped Dimitri settle the girl in the middle of the bed, took off his shoes as Dimitri was doing the same, and got in at one side, opposite the other man. They enveloped the girl in a warm hug, embracing her naked body with their clothed limbs. Dimitri startled Severus slightly when he started whispering the words of praise again, and Severus could feel a little stab of jealousy, why, he didn’t exactly want to ponder right now. His hands moved down the girl’s body, slowly caressing and massaging the arms that must hurt still. After a few minutes he slowly moved towards the still bound hands and slowly undid the knot that kept them together. Dimitri took off the blindfold not too long after, and they laid there, together, for a good while. Zoya’s breaths were just starting to even out enough for Severus to assume that she was starting to fall asleep when Dimitri moved up. He sat on the bed, looked around, then conjured a glass and filled it with cold water. He downed it in one go. He refilled it, and moved Zoya, with Severus’ help, up slightly, she gulped down the water in only a few goes, again spilling quite a bit. Filling the glass for a third time Dimitri offered it to Severus, who silently took it, and drank its contents in a slightly more paced manner.

Dimitri’s voice startled the two others. “I have to leave now, I’m sorry.” A glance at the clock on his side table proved that they were three hours further than they had been when he had last looked, it was just before six at night.

“I understand Dim.” Her look was grateful. “Thank you so much for today, it was- it was everything.” She tried to sit up a bit more, her arms didn’t seem to want to cooperate very much. Severus didn’t allow it, instead pulled her body more towards his, at the same time replying to Dimitri “yes, thank you Dimitri.”

Dimitri smiled as Zoya allowed herself to pulled snuggly against the man’s body. “Either write or floo me in the next few days Zoya, please, I still want to know what’s going on here.” She nodded. “Thank you for letting us play in your house Severus, and thank you for letting me play with you Zoya.” They both nodded this time. “Good night, both of you.”

As he moved his way out of the room Zoya quickly spoke again, “say hi to Tommy for me.”

“I will”, he smiled from the door opening, “good night, babe.” His footsteps slowly moved down the stairs, they faintly heard the flaring of the hearth as he went home again.

“Babe?”

“Shh. That’s what he sometimes calls me. I like it.”

Severus couldn’t help but get a look that he hoped looked like disbelief instead of jealousy on his face. She giggled slightly before turning around, spooning against the taller man. “Thank you for this afternoon, Severus.”

“It wasn’t really a hardship.” His reply sounded more clipped than he would have liked, a sense of awkwardness about the entire situation returning.

“Shut up and just say ‘you’re welcome’, will you?” She yawned as she said it, wiggling even closer in his embrace and tightening the hold over his arm, clutching it to her front.

He snorted, “you’re welcome, and” he faltered a little, “and thank _you_ , for allowing me to be a part of the scene today.”

“Mhmm” was the only tired reply he got to this, she was off to sleep within seconds.


End file.
